White Rose
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: Sequel to Teddy Bear Oh! Sasuke-kun, could that possibly be for ME? No, it's for me! You're both wrong, it's mine! SasuSaku/AU


Date typed: 12-02-2009 (A.D)

Changed my pen name again. (You can just address me as Yume-chan from here on, GG.) I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.

[Sakura's POV]

* * *

Those girls are at the gate… Again. They really don't know when to give up.

They're being so excited amongst themselves. It's not like it's an arrival of some famous celebrity or something like that, or could it be that they ALL escaped from a mental institute, if that was possible.

"Morning, Sak," I saw my best friend take her seat facing me on our usual meeting place, one of the picnic benches in the school garden.

"Morning, Hina-chan."

"Not joining the crowd this time?" She asked as she pulled out a novel from her bag. She's SUCH a bookworm.

"Nah," I shrugged.

"Well then," She sighed as she flipped to the page where she last stopped… Boy that is one THICK book. "There must be some secret you're keeping from me, I presume?" I started to panic. Why did she always have to be so spot on?

"T-There's nothing to hide." I lied.

"Then why do I get the reason that you're hiding something?"

"Ehh…" I tried to say something to change the topic, but my train of thought was cut short by the sudden eruption of cheers and high-pitched screams.

"Kyahhh! He has a rose in his hand!"

"Oh my gosh, could that be for me?"

"Dream on, girl. It's obviously for me."

"Shut up bitches, it's only for the only beauty of us all—me!" Yeah right, Karin. You're as ugly as the ugliest slut in the whole damn history of the world.

"Lay off ladies, he's mine for the taking!"

"No, YOU lay off, he's mine!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"Back off, you ugly bitches, for I, Karin, is the ONLY one worthy of him!"

"Shut up, who cares about you?"

"Yeah! Who would deem you as worthy, huh?"

"How DARE you bitches talk to me like that! I'll sue you all for insulting the ever GORGEOUS me!"

"Oh dear," I heard Hinata mutter from behind her book. Thanks to Karin, there was this BIG commotion at the gate, and when I say big, I mean really, really big.

I spotted Sasuke's blonde best friend sneak out of the crowd. He was yelling something I couldn't understand, it sounded like a whisper from where I was sitting; but it sounded like something like "Teme? Lazy-Ass? Side-Branch? You guys ok in there?"

I chuckled in response as I heard what sounded like a groan and a protest put together, but I was sure that I clearly heard, "Don't call me that, you moron!"

Apparently, he took the opportunity to slip away… and was he headed this way? I glanced at Hinata, who was still reading. She hasn't spotted him coming; with a Pink Rose in his hand.

He stood behind her, trying to say something, while I pretended not to notice.

"Um…" He mumbled, trying to catch Hinata's attention, which worked perfectly well. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. Her face turned a few unusual shades of red. Both of them seemed very nervous.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? W-W-What is it?" Ahh, Hinata always stutters like that when she's nervous.

"Well, I, err… I mean…" I let out an amused chuckle at the two.

"Here, I want you to have this." He handed her the rose and made his escape. Aw, the poor guy's shy… Man, I love taunting people.

"Sak, stop smirking." She squeaked, face flushed.

"Aww, but you two look so… so CUTE together!"

"…" She buried her head deeper into her book. "Shut up…"

"Aw, but really, that was just so SWEET of him," I teased, causing her to blush redder than before.

"Stop it already!" She closed her book, picked up her bag and stumbled off to class. After she left, I kind of regret chasing her away, now I lost my study buddy.

As I sighed, I felt a pair of warm arms embrace me from behind. In one hand was a white rose, with was held in front of my face, like it was being offered to me.

"Hey beautiful," I heard a familiar voice behind me speak. "For you."

"Sasuke-kun?" I turned my head to face him.

"Shall we go out tomorrow?"

"Of course. Tomorrow's valentine's, isn't it?"

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"How about the amusement park?"

"Sounds great."

"It's a date, then."

* * *

I'll try to do the date from the previous story as a side-story or bonus chapter.

A little feedback:

yoyshaia-chan- I think I'll redo it, thanks for the great advice.

Jumpingbeans480- I can't really get an idea yet, Nana-chan… unless you want to help. The least you can do is to update 'Aishiteru'!

Other reviewers: Thank you all of you for reviewing, I love you guys!

Well, I'm still a little stuck on ideas, but I hope you like the sequel. Arigatou, minna-sama!

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
